Troubled Past
by Assassin421
Summary: Connor, a man that had spent many years in isolation, trying to run away from his mistakes finds his life taking an unexpected turn when he saves the life of the Queen. Now, when he thinks he finally has a new chance at life, his past mistakes come back to haunt him and endanger the life of not only Elsa but all of Arendele.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Five years I've spent trying to run away from my past but no matter where I go or what I do it always seems to come back and haunt me.

I am different than others, how? It's because I, unlike others, can control fire. Not only control but create it, use it to my advantage and as a weapon. But it's not safe, I can't control it, it unleashes by its self at any moment and I can't stop it. If I am not careful I can harm people and that is why I run away from them. People marked me as a demon and exiled me from my home and couldn't blame them, they were scared, so they did what they had to.

And after that I spent those years travelling, I never remained at one place for more than a week, soon I began to enjoy these days, I began to seek out new thrills and adventures. But life can't be all fun and games, I know that someday I will have to face my inner self, and I hope that when that day comes I'll be ready.

My name is Connor and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys this is my first Fan Fic, ever, I had been thinking about writing one so here it is. It's not going to be the best but I'll try to give it my best attention. I'll update it gradually, so anyway leave a review on what you think about this**

* * *

Chapter Two

As I woke up I had only one thing in my mind, food, I had not eaten anything since two days and right now my hunger was getting more unbearable by the second. Although I had slept quite peacefully last night I was still feeling tired and weary, I thought it was because of my shortage of food and water, and also because of sleeping on the ground. I grabbed my bow and quiver, sheathed my dagger and went out to look for food. I barely used my powers and when I did it was either to make a fire or to be to make my hand a torch to see during night times, even for hunting I used my bow, for one it was silent and two it didn't burst everything into flames.

Stepping outside I took a fresh breath. Snow was falling and I put my hood up to protect my head from getting covered with snow. I trailed down the mountain, it sounded easy enough but the snow was about five feet deep making it even more difficult. What was worse? The fact that I wasn't going to find any food. I spent three hours searching for any animal or fruit but my luck had ran out a long time ago. I sat down, my back against a tree, feeling all my energy lost. I couldn't even move, I struggled to stand up again and somehow I got some energy back in me.

As I ventured down the mountain, something caught my attention, it was the sound of a girl coming a few feet away from me. I took cover behind a tree hiding myself from her.

"Hurry up, at this rate we'll never reach there in time", the girl spoke, she had strawberry red hair made into two braids that hung lose over both her shoulders. She impatiently waited for someone and my god when that _someone _came I was lost at how beautiful she was. She had Platinum blonde hair made into a single large braid that hung over her left shoulder. She wore a blue dress, exposing her shoulders, a cape hung at her back bearing snow symbols on it.

"ELSA! Do you want to go see marshmallow or not?" the redhead spoke to who I presumed was _Elsa._

Elsa simply stood there regaining her breath, "You know not all of us are as energetic as you Anna", she spoke, and I had to admit she had a really soft and amazing voice.

"Well unlike you I don't spend time sitting and reading books and getting heavy".

"Did you just call me fat?".

Anna stuck out her tongue showing it to Elsa.

"Real mature".

Even though I knew it was wrong to spy on them it just reminded me of when I had a family. I was about to walk away when I heard a growl coming not far from them. A pack of wolves, five wolves, impatiently waiting for their opportunity to strike at the girls. One wolf, who I presumed to be the alpha wolf growled loudly and ran towards them, within a few seconds-even before I could react-he was on Elsa. I quickly took my bow and shot an arrow at him, it hit him in his stomach killing him immediately. The remaining turned their attention towards me, they ran at my direction and I quickly reacted by slicing the first one with my dagger, kicking aside the second, and despite my effort the third one got the advantage and bit my left shoulder, I fell to the ground. I screamed in pain but I still fought back. I stabbed him multiple time to get him off of me. The remaining two chickened out and ran away. I stood back up with all my remaining strength, wondering how I fought all, then suddenly my head started spinning. I fell down to the snow covered ground and immediately blacked out wondering if I was still alive or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is much more of a Dialouge chap and it's also a long one. The ending might not be the best but I wanted to create a scene like that and tried my best to do so.**

* * *

Chapter Three

I woke up after a peaceful sleep, I hadn't slept this well in a long, long time. I slowly opened up my eyes and looked around, I wasn't in a cave or forest or the mountain I was in a large room, decorated with expensive furniture, paintings and brightly illuminated walls. The last thing I remember was fighting off some wolves and then blacking out. I felt pain in my left shoulder, I noticed stitches on it. They looked fresh and maybe that's why they hurt so much when I moved them.

Somehow I got myself up, I felt dizzy and as I took my first step I lost my balance, I grabbed a nearby vase and although I didn't fall the vase was not so lucky. It broke into many pieces, just as I was about to pick them up someone knocked at the door. A man with a near bald head and a weirdly big nose came in. I stood up not thinking of what to make of the moment.

"Uh, sorry about the vase" I spoke.

He cleared his throat, "It's no problem. Anyway, sir how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine… just puzzled. How did I get here… uh?"

"Kai, sir"

"Connor"

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna brought you here, they said that they were ambushed by wolves and you saved them, the doctor treated to your wounds and stitched your shoulder"

_Okay wait. Did I just really save the Queen? I couldn't believe it. And what was she doing there? Why didn't she have any guards with her?_

"How long was I out?"

"One day, sir"

"Oh…. Umm are the Queen and Princess alright?"

"Yes, they asked for you to come meet them. I suppose you should get dressed", he pointed towards some clothes laying on a chair. I nodded.

After almost an hour of grunting and moaning in pain I finally put the clothes on, I headed outside and Kai led me to them. He stopped towards a door, "The Queen is through this door". He left immediately.

I hesitated for a few seconds and then politely knocked. "Come in", the same soft and beautiful voice spoke.

After a few seconds I stepped inside, the room was twice more beautiful than where I slept, in the middle both Queen Elsa and Princess Anna stood.

"Your majesty" I bowed.

"Please call me Elsa", she had an unexpectedly kind tone, not one someone could expect from a Queen.

"And call me Anna"

"I'm Connor"

"Connor, hmm that's a nice name", Anna spoke.

"Thank you, I got it as a gift for being born". They both laughed and I felt a bit embarrassed, I didn't know if they were laughing at me or my said _joke._

"Well, Connor, how are you feeling?", Elsa asked me with a smile which made her look even more beautiful than before.

"Uh, I'm good, kind of, my shoulder still hurts, but may I ask you what you were doing up there? I mean alone"

"You see me and Anna were going to meet someone, we mostly liked to go alone because we liked to enjoy our time together. We didn't knew there were wolves around that part of the mountain"

"Who lives on top of a mountain?", I asked, _well except me_.

"Umm, he's a friend of sorts"

"And what were you doing up there?", Anna asked.

"Well you see I am kind of a traveller, I was searching for food when I saw Elsa getting chowed down by a wolf... so I decide to help"

"And that was brave of you, but I feel bad for them, they finally found someone fat enough to eat and they just got killed", Anna smiled at her sister.

"You called me fat again"

"That's because you are"

"Ahem, uh Elsa, sorry to interupt your brawl but you have any idea where my weapons are?"

"They're in the armory. And you don't need to worry about them I told them to take extra care of them while you stay here"

"Uhh, I was actually about to leave, I have a lot of pla-"

"Oh no no no no no... NO, you can't leave yet. You're not even fully healed, and after all you did save my sister" Anna cut in, she gave me a strange look, one that meant that I had no choice but to listen to her.

"Alright, I will stay"

"Good, now are you hungry? Cause I am starving"

"I guess I am", in fact I was more than hungry, I hadn't eaten since three days now.

"I'll order the chefs to prepare a meal for us while we WAIT" Elsa stared at her sister.

We all headed towards the dinning room where we waited for our food to come. I kept my head down and avoided contact with both of them, as I said I wasn't much of a poeple person, I avoided any conversations.

After a while our food arrived and my mouth watered just by looking at it. I ate till my stomach was full, and it was the best meal I ever had in my life.

"Connor, is something wrong? You haven't spoken a single word"

"Yes, I mean No. Nothing I'm not much of a talker"

"You look a bit pale, are you sure?"

Something struck me, I felt myself getting warmer and warmer. Suddenly the veins of my arm began to light up with fire, I knew what was about to happen, I quickly got up from my chair. "Uh... Elsa will you excuse me?" I ran out of the room and headed to my guest room. I felt my eyes blaze up, I started to feel the fire in me getting stronger and stronger until I finally let go, I fireball shot from my hand and it hit a nearby chair, it lit up. I grabbed a jug of water and threw it at the chair, the fire extinguished but the chair was badly burnt. I had to make an excuse but what? This was the exact reason why I never wanted to be around people, what if the chair was a person. I cleared my mind and sat down against the wall. Resting my head and before I knew it I was asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_I couldn't control it, it was like it took over me, over my body, every thought , every breath, it was not mine. It felt like a demon was unleashing inside of me, my eyes were literally ablaze along with my body,_

_'Ca- Calm down'_

_'I- I can't'_

_I began to lose more control over my powers, I wasn't my self anymore... I could see myself now as if I was looking infront of a mirror, I saw myself in the shape of a demon covered with flame. Every inch of my body was ablaze._

_'Please... Stop'_

_I went towards her and grabber her neck, she wasn't moving at all. She simply stared at me._

_And I stared back._

_My grip got tighter and tighter until it finally happened._

_'Crack'_

_I still kept my eyes on her, until I returned back to my normal self. I couldn't believe what I was seeing._

_'MOTHER'_

* * *

"WAKE UP!" My eyes suddenly opened I was so startled that I got up in a milli-second, my lungs stopped working, I couldn't breathe, I lost my balance and fell to my knees. I struggled to awaken my lungs from the dead and they were alive again. I took deep and heavy breaths trying to realise what was going on. I had been so shocked that I completely ignored Elsa who knelt by me. "Are you okay?" Her voice sounded concerned. She supported me up and sat me on a nearby chair, and took a seat next to me. At that moment I saw that she was looking at the other burnt chair, but right now she didn't question what had happened to it. "What happened?" She asked about the episode I had.

"Just a nightmare" I quickly replied. This was the first time ever I had this nightmare, previous nightmare's weren't real, but this one... It was all real, I remember doing that to her, killing my mother with my own bare hands. I murdered her. Tears began to fall from my eyes, I buried my head in my hands to hide them from Elsa.

"Hey, everything is fine, we all have nightmares and it's okay to be scared of them" She had an even softer voice than usual " I used to have them every single night after the Great Thaw, but then-"

"The Great Thaw?" I looked up to her, she raised an eyebrow looking back at me.

"Oh, you don't know"

"Know what?"

She didn't tell me, she simply said that she would another time. Elsa was leaning close to me, too close, she looked even more beautiful, those blue eyes staring at me. She only made me more nervous. After a while she got up and gave me a confident smile and left.

I looked outside the window and saw that it was night, I knew that I wasn't going to get any sleep after that nightmare, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The night was dark and silent, looking outside I saw not even a single person outside, except for the guards. I gave it a quick thought, I had the chance to leave now, Anna and Elsa were bound to be asleep by now and I had the perfect chance to escape. Even though my shoulder still hurted from the wound this opportunity could not be wasted, I knew that Anna wouldn't let me go so easily so rather than convincing her that I couldn't stay why not just leave when she doesn't even find out.

I headed out of my room and walked slowly down the halls hoping that no one heard me. The armory was at the lowest floor, I headed there and saw a guard guarding the door. I headed cautiously towards him. "Um... Hi" I spoke in a low voice but managed to get his attention, "Do you know where my weapons are?"

"They are in this room sir, her majesty told me to take extra care of them"

As I began to proceed towards the door he stepped infront of me " Why do you need these weapons now?" It was obvious he didn't trust me, I mean why would he? He had every right not to.

"Look... I'm leaving and I know you don't trust me but I have no other choice, Princess Anna just won't let me leave" He looked at me with a confused expression, after a while he stepped nodded and stepped back.

I went inside and was simply leaved speechless at the sight of the room. The entire room was filled with armour, swords ,bows, pistols, daggers, any weapon you name it. After some looking around the surprisingly large room I found my bow, quiver and dagger lying on a small shelf. I took them and headed out of the room.

Out of the castle, I looked back at it one last time, I knew it was going to be my last as I was planning to leave Arrendele for good, I saw lights sparkling in Elsa's room, I quickly turned away.

I headed back into the forest and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Okay I would like to thank the people who Fav'd, Followed and Reviewed my story. It really means a lot that you guys are enjoying it. So anyway leave a review of what you think til now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Today marked the third day in which I awoke from a restfull sleep. The nightmares stopped coming and that was a relief. I slowly got up from my bed, looking out of the window I saw snow falling heavily and the winds speeding up. It was obvious a snow storm was approaching. I made my usual Ice dress that I wore everyday after the eternal winter, it seemed to become my signature dress, even though I had a large number of other dresses this one became my favourite. After braiding my hair into my usual French Baird I was about to walk out until I heard Anna barging into my room. "Elsa! Connor's gone" My heart sank at those word, he couldn't just leave and besides a snow storm was approaching, he would be mad if he left in this weather.

"What?" I spoke after a few seconds.

"Well, this morning I went to his room but he was not there, I looked around the castle but he wasn't there either. Then Lucas told me that last night he came to the armory and took his weapons and left"

Why would he leave? And why in the midst of night without even telling me or Anna? Wherever he was right now he was gone and there was nothing I could do. I don't know why but I felt more sad than I thought I would, I didn't want him to leave, there was just something about him.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna put her hand on my shoulder.

"Anna, I- just... Nothing. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do" I tried my best to hide my sorrow and somehow succeeded. I left my room and headed down the hall towards the Throne room.

* * *

It's been a few hours since I left the castle. The winds have picked up and a snow storm is coming. I've been treading deeper into the forest, the snow covered path made it more difficult for me and the snow limited my vision. I began to regret my decision to leave the castle, I could've just stayed there for a few more days, possibly get to know Elsa more. I always felt a warm and fuzzy feeling while I was near her, could it be? No... I removed my thoughts of her. The only thing I now had in my mind was finding shelter. I kept a keen eye out for any village or a smll cave but instead I found a shop... Who in the world would place a shop here? In the middle of a forest. Anyway, I headed towards it. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post... And Sauna?" What kind of person would make a sauna in a shop?

I headed inside and a Scottish-ish Accent greeted me, "Hoo hoo, big summer blowout" He had greyish brown hair with sideburns that ended in a mustache. He smiled and said "I've got swimming suits, clothes and a sunburn of my own invention" or something like that.

"Oh, I was just looking for some shelter from the snow storm out there" I replied to him. He raised a bottle I couldn't understand what was inside it. It looked gross.

"Are you sure? I will throw in a visit to Oaken Sauna"

"I think I'm pretty sure. So... Can I stay here for a while?"

"Okay, but if you reconsider, I am always ready to sell"

I gave him a pleasing smile and sat down at a bench resting my head on the wall. Although the person was weird he was really kind, I could tell from his way of talking, he had a sweet tone.

After a while of silence, he finally spoke up, "So where would you be coming from?"

I looked at him for a few seconds.

"Uh... from the castle in Arendele"

"Oh, did you meet the Queen?"

"Actually I saved her from wolves and she took me in the castle... And I decided to leave" After telling him the entire story of what had happened he asked my name, I asked him his and out of surprise it came out to be "Oaken". He asked me why I was here and well I told him that I travelling, of course it was one reason but I hid the other from him, the real reason.

So intentionally he began to tell me another story in return. One about the Great Thaw, Elsa also mentioned it once. I began to listen to him, he told that it was Elsa's Coronation day and that she accidently revealed her ice powers and froze Aren-

_WAIT... ELSA HAS ICE POWERS? SHE CAN CONTROL ICE? WHAT? HOW? WHY DIDN'T SHE MENTION IT BEFORE?_

I questioned him about it many, many times(about 10 times almost). I heard the entire story from him. I was simply left surprised, she was just like me, well partly like me. How could she control them so well? He also mention an Ice Castle. Wow, she seemed to have a really good control over them.

I immediately regretted my decision to leave, maybe she could teach me to control them. I wanted to head back there immediately. I opened the door slightly to peek outside, the storm was coming but it hadn't come til yet. I had about one hour until I thought the storm would pick up. Thanking Oaken for everything I ran towards the castle. It would take me about four hours atleast, and with seven hours of sunlight remaining my hopes were up.

Well except the fact that my hopes faded just after an hour of walking the storm picked up,

I could barely see, if I stayed out there for a few more minutes I would freeze, even though my body always remained warm at that time it was cold.

I continued walking, until I saw a small cave, it wasn't a large but it had to do.

Four hours... the storm lasted four hours. I seriously needed a good luck charm. It was almost sunset. I had to walk for about more than six hours, my entire body was tired and I thanked god that I reached the castle in time.

Of course there was another problem, the guards wouldn't let me in. So I had to find another way into the castle. Luckily the guards only stopped me from entering into the castle, I wandered around the garden until I found the balcony of Elsa's room. This was the only way I could see Elsa.

I took two arrows out of my quiver and made my way up by sticking them between the gaps of the bricks. After a great struggle I finally reached the small balcony. The door was open and I proceeded inside.

Elsa simply looked so beautiful and peaceful as she slept. I didn't want to wake her. But... Well I did.

"Elsa" I whsipered, she mumbled something that I didn't quite understand.

I gently shook her, still nothing.

"ELSA" I shook her harder.

She suddenly rose up and threw an ice blast at my face, I shivered removing the ice.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" She said in her normal volume.

"Look I'm sorry to wake you up and to intrude in your privacy but there was something I wanted to tell you, or maybe show you"

"First tell me where did you go?"

"Later, now I was at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post when he told me the entire story of how you froze Arendele, and well I was just surprised to hear that you have ice powers. And well I wanted to... What I'm saying is that- You are..." I became nervous, she was giving me a frustrated look.

"How about I just show you?" I stepped back a few inches and folded my sleeves. I concentrated, and concentrated hard. Nothing happened.

"This usually works" I saw her get irritated, any moment she could call the guards.

Suddenly a blast of fire came out of my hand and hit another chair, 'Why chairs?' I wondered.

She qucikly froze it, looking at me in awe and surprise, "You're just like me"

"Well almost"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I was afraid. I can't control it Elsa, it's like it had a mind of its own. I know you learned how to control your powers and I was wondering if you could teach me"

"Of course I will, but in the morning"

"And I was also wondering if I could..."

"Yes you can stay here, your room is just as you left it, even with the burnt chair".

I was glad at her hospitality, she was kind and sweet. After an akward silence I headed outside and returned to my room, where I fell into the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Feel really proud of this chapter, anyway like always thank you guys for reading.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It had only been two hours until Elsa came into my room and threw a few snowballs at my face to wake me up. The cold snow sent shivers down my body as I removed it from my face. Letting out a sigh I looked towards Elsa who simply stood there like she was studying my movement. She still wore her nightgown and had messed up hair, even though it was in her usual braid.

"You have fire powers?" She spoke up as she knelt next to me.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes trying to open them, looking outside I saw the moon still up.

"I'm sorry, I was sleepy at that time. I didn't pay attention to your words"

"Yes, like I said I can't control them" I yawned "They unleash by them selves and that was the reason why I left. Because I didn't want you to get hurt"

"And leaving without a notice didn't"

"I'm sorry about that, but tell me truly did you really think Anna would let me leave?"

"Well no... But anyway, why'd you come back?"

"Well, as Oaken told me" Hearing Oaken's name she couldn't help but release a small laugh but ignoring her I continued "That you learned how to control your powers, so I thought that maybe you could teach me to control mine"

"Love, that's the secret, these powers are connected to your emotions. Being happy lets you control them and being depressed, well, doesn't"

"Actually I don't think mine's are to emotions. They just... unleash, even when I'm happy, sad or sleeping"

"Oh... well that... isn't going to be helpful. But don't worry we'll think of a way"

"And may I just ask, why did you wake me up so soon?"

"Oh, well I was sleeping and then you suddenly came to my mind. I thought that I was dreaming everyrthing you said to me... so I got up to see you. And I'm sorry about throwing snowballs at your face"

"Well there are gentler ways to wake up someone"

"Says you, you sneaked into my room and woke me up... conside that revenge"

Suddenly there was an awkward silence between us, we both stared at each other lost in thought. I stared into her blue eyes, they were simply beautiful.

"Uh... I think I'll go back to my room" She quickly got up and headed towards the door, I also diverted my eyes from her and before I could say anything she left.

I got up from my bed, there was still about two hours before the sun would come up. I stood looking outside my window, thinking if I had made the right decision. I would have to use my powers near Elsa, meaning that I could hurt her, No... I needed to learn how to control them. I couldn't let them take over me like they did a long time ago, when I killed my own mother. I needed to do this.

* * *

Possibly four or five hours later I was called to breakfast by Kai. While heading to the dining hall I bumped into Elsa. She still wore her usual ice dress, her usual french braid. She looked same everyday and to me she still seemed really beautiful. Out of surprise she asked me about my powers again to which I replied the same. "How about you and me go to the North Mountain after breakfast, so we can look into those powers of yours" she told me. I nodded in agreement. Although going there would seem difficult but that was the only place where I could use them without hurting anybody, hopefully even Elsa.

As we both entered into the Dining hall I was greeted with a rather surprised and angry Anna. "Where did you go? And when did you come back?" She asked me.

"Well, he broke into my room last night because he wanted to-" I immediately cut Elsa off, I didn't want anyone else to know about my powers, _yet._

"I... uh... I just came to say sorry to her for rudely leaving and I just thought that since I had no where else to go... so I just stayed here". She looked at me and slightly nodded

A grin appeared on Anna's face, a rather large grin that didn't disappear. She shot a look at Elsa which she ignored.

Suddenly a blond man came into the hall, of course he was the only _man _I knew in Arendele, none othet than Kristoff.

To my surprise he was also quite shocked to see me here. "What are you doing here?" he asked me in a friendly tone.

"I'm... just staying"

"Wait, you too know each other?" Anna intervened.

"Well yes, I once met him on one of my Ice harvesting trips, he was kind enough to lend me some food"

What came next left me shocked for quite a while, all of the sudden came into the room, _a living, talking snowman,_ I rubbed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating. No I wasn't this was all real.

"Hi Elsa. Hi Anna. Hi Kristoff" He spoke. He was short and had arms made of sticks, rocks placed on his chest like buttons and he had a... carrot for a nose. Well that was how snowmen looked like, except that they weren't alive.

I let out a small yell and backed up as he was coming towards me. "Hi I'm Olaf and I warm hugs" he extended his arms and waved them in the air. I couldn't speak, I was frightened, not everyday you get to see a talking snowman. "And you are?" his tone was still quite friendly.

"Olaf's a snowman I made, although I didn't think he'd be alive, don't worry he's harmless"

I cleared my throat, "I'm Connor" I finally spoke up.

"Olaf where were you?" Anna spoke to him.

"I found him wandering in the forest, he somehow forgot the way and was lost" Kristoff added.

"Olaf you need to be more careful" Elsa smiled at him.

Olaf only laughed at this.

* * *

After breakfast ended I turned towards Connor, he still kept his head down the entire time and still didn't speak a single word. "Connor, we'll leave in a hour. Get ready and take anything you want with you" I spoke to him.

"What? Where are you two going?" Anna intervened.

"We both are going to the North Mountain" I replied to her.

"Why?"

"It's none of your buisness, Anna"

Anna was about to speak up but Connor cut her short "I think I'll go get ready" he got up and left and Kristoff and Olaf both followed him.

After a few seconds a large grin appeared on Anna's face.

"Admit it" she spoke

"Admit what?"

"That you like him". Her words sent a rush through me.

"No, no I don't" I denied. But she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Elsa I've seen the way you look at him, you get lost in your own thoughts-" I cut her.

"Anna I already told you we're just friends"

"Oh really? Then what was he doing in your room last night? And why are you two going to the North Mountain TOGETHER?"

I knew Connor didn't want Anna or anyone else to know about his powers, I couldn't tell Anna about them yet so I had to lie.

"Anna, nothing happened, he simply came to say sorry and there is just some things we have to do at the North Mountain"

Anna took that answer in a whole different meaning, her grin didn't disappear but only got bigger. I couldn't help but blush at what I just said.

"No... I don't mean like that... Anna there is nothing between us... And besides I don't have to talk to you about this"

"Like you expect me to believe that".

"I'm leaving" Before she had the chance to say anything I was already out.

'I am so stupid. Was that the best answer that I could manage' I spoke to myself.

Clearing my mind I headed back to my room and hoped that Anna didn't come back to tease me more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Connor at 17_

_"Dad, do you have to go?" Connor spoke with teary eyes._

_His father kneeled next to his chair where he sat "Yes, I have to" he replied to him._

_"Why?"_

_"Because this is the only way I will be able to keep you and your mom from starving"_

_"We can find another way"_

_"No we cannot. Look if something happens to me I need you to be strong" he put his hand on his shoulder "I need you to be strong for you, for me and most especially for your mother, promise me"_

_"I promise"_

_He put his hand into his pocket and took out a beautiful gold ring with a small diamond._

_"This ring belonged to your Grandmother, now I want you to have this" he gave it to him "Someday you will meet someone, and that someone will complete your entire life, she'll fill all gaps and heal all wounds in your life"_

_He embraced him. Someone knocked at the door. "Look, I have to go now. Remember be strong" _

_He stopped near the door, and looked back at him one last time, he smiled and left._

* * *

"WOW, THATS... AMAZING" Looking at the Ice Castle Elsa built, it was simply amazing. I couldn't believe that she single handed built that using her powers.

"Thank you" she replied as she regained her breath.

We left Arendele after an hour after breakfast. Elsa had the smart idea to go on foot, and soon she began to regret it, "This was a horrible idea" she complained while we were treading up the North Mountain, which took about four hours. Right now she sat down besides a huge white rock. I, on the other hand, simply stood in awe admiring her castle.

"Wanna go inside?" she spoke as she got up. She began climbing the stairs, I hesitated as I was about to follow her. As I took took my first step, the huge rock came into life. He-which I presumed was Marshmallow, roared so loudly that I thought he might leave me deaf. He picked me up and was about to toss me but Elsa immediately stopped him, "Marshmallow, Put him DOWN!" She ordered him, "He's a friend, we don't hurt friends" she furthermore tried to convince him.

Instead of tossing me down the mountain he simply dropped me and went back into his rock form.

"Ow!" I landed on my already injured shoulder, the stitches didn't open but it hurt like hell. Elsa ran towards me, "Are you alright?" she said with a worried look. "I'm... fine" I got up, "You know when you told me there was another one of your snowmen here, I thought-"

"You thought it was another Olaf?" she laughed, "Sorry, I guess I should've told you about him"

We both went inside the castle. Inside the castle looked even more beautiful, the walls, stairs, everything inside and outside was made of Ice. She took me to the upper level, which in contrast to the lower, was a bit messy. There were masses of ice, shards of a chandelier, broken balcony railing and a broken door that lead to it. "What the hell happened here?" I asked her. Looking at her face I could tell that she forgot about this mess, and when I said a 'bit mess' I actually meant a large mess.

"Oh, uh... when I was attacked by the Duke's men I... kind of got angry and this was the result"

She waved her hands in different animations, and suddenly everything began to come back to it's place, the shards turned back into a chandelier that simply left me amazed. Everything came back to order. "Okay, I've got admit. This castle is something amazing. But why did you make it?"

"Well when I ran away from Arendele I wanted to live here, _alone_"

"Alone?"

"Well I didn't want to hurt anybody"

"So you ran here. Made this castle and just decided to live here. You know for a Queen that is a terrible decision"

"Oh please"

"So, should we experiment with your powers?" she asked me changing the subject. I nodded in agreement, we both headed outside and as we descended down the stair leading out I especially kept an eye at Marshmallow, in case he wanted to attack again. "So til now, what can you do with them" she asked about my powers. "Nothing" I spoke, "As I told you I can't control them"

"Well I'm going to teach you" she came near me, "Concentrate, feel the power inside of you, and command it. Don't let yourself lose infront of it" she told me.

I raised my hand, concentrated, concentrated harder, nothing happened. "Try again" she spoke.

* * *

About two hours or so I practiced with my powers, thanks to her I finally learned how to control them, well not entirely perfect, but at a content of which I could successfully throw fire balls, shoot flames and even conjure up a fire covered sword.

It was all thanks to Elsa, these past two hours she tried her best to teach me and succeeded. I couldn't thank her enough. I know that I'm more powerful than this, somehow I wanted to find more out of my powers but still my fear of losing control didn't fade away. I threw a fire ball at the ground melting the snow around us, we both sat down.

"Wow, you're a good learner" Elsa was exhausted, even though she didn't show it.

"I've got a good teacher"

"Oh please" she smiled. She became lost in thought and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing, just thinking how are we going to walk all the way back?"

"It was your idea... and why?"

"Uh... well you know how Anna teased me about being fat?"

"Wait, you made us walk to the top of the mountain just because Anna teased you?"

"I guess?"

I sighed and laid on the ground with Elsa following me.

Before we both knew it we fell asleep.

* * *

I don't know how much time passed since we both had been sleeping. It was night of course, I tried to wake Elsa up but she didn't wake up, at all-not even a single reaction from her. We couldn't stay here though, so I did what I had to, I picked her up slowly and for someone surprisingly she weighed less than a feather. I began to tread down the mountain, it would take twice more time than that took us to come up here.

* * *

After six hours of walking we finally reached the castle, Elsa was still sleeping, she was a heavy sleeper. I slowly walked to her room and placed her on her bed. Before I left she grabbed my hand, I turned back to her. "Please... stay" she mumbled, she was still in sleep I suppose, only partly awake.

"Uh... I don't think I should, I... better get to my room"

"No you aren't" she mumbled again and this time she froze my hand to hers. I tired to remove my hand from her but she completely forze them both together. I thought of using my powers but it might hurt her or even burn her hand. So anyway I submitted, but still I wasn't getting in bed with her, it wasn't the right thing to do. Even if she requested it.

I grabbed a nearby chair and put it near Elsa's bed and sat on it. She looked so peaceful and innocent as she slept.

It was going to be a long night, again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I forgot to mention a few things about mention.**

**1:Connor's 23 years old.**

**2:This story takes place about 4 months after the movie.**

**3:Connors Dad left him one year before he 'Accidently' killed his Mother.**

**4:He does have a bit of control over his powers but not full.**

**So anyway, Please tell me what you think about this story... and feel free to give suggestions about whete to take the story.**

Chapter Eight

It had been one week since me and Elsa went to the North Mountain, and of course when she froze her hand to mine, she thought of it to be utterly embarrassing and pleaded me not to tell anyone else. After that Elsa was mostly busy, we didn't spend much time together after that so I basically spent most of my time with Anna and Kristoff. Anna, kept being her open self, and although she would sometimes ask some personal questions, which I tried my best to ignore, was a good conversationalist. She even once forced me to go with Kristoff on one of his ice trips. And believe me you cannot say 'No' to Anna. Although I wasn't all that excited to go with him I did have fun.

Tonight Elsa had arranged a Ball so that everyone could relax as they all were working too hard. I wasn't one to enjoy crowded places, so I tried to make an excuse of not coming to the party but all in vain. Although I did find out that Elsa did have some 'Anna' in herself, as she also forced me to attend.

Before the Ball started I went out and bought a beautiful necklace for her as a token of my appreciation for everything she had done to help me. On my way back to the castle I found Olaf and Anna making a snowman, I approached them and somehow startled her and she threw a massive snowball at my face. I fell down and didn't notice that the necklace fell from my pocket to the ground. "Oops, sorry" she helped me up as I wiped the snow off my face. Olaf, on the other hand, turned his attention towards the necklace, "Hey look, I found a necklace" he laughed in his childish manner as he tired to wear it. 'Uh oh' I thought. Anna wasn't going to lay this off until she found out why I'd purchase it. "Hey, this yours?" she took it from Olaf and turned towards me.

"Uh... maybe?" I said in an embarrased tone.

"Oh, and why do you have this?" She asked me. I made an excuse that it was my Mom's necklace but as stubborn she is, she gave me her 'look' which she always gave Kristoff when he didn't tell her something. I tried to take it from her, "Not until you tell me why?". So I had to tell her. "Well, you see, uh... That is for Elsa" I said in a low voice. Anna's jaw dropped open along with Olaf's. "As a thank you. Not like THAT" I corrected them. Still, they didn't believe me. I took the necklace from her hands and placed it inside me pocket again. "Look, don't tell Elsa yet" I requested her. "I won't" She had an unusual grin on her face. Ignoring her I looked at their snowman, which actually looked like if a lion ate it and threw it up back out. I let out a small and silent laugh which Anna caught, and right away threw another snowball at me. In return I threw one back at her which hit her on her head.

Okay not the best Idea, Anna's face had a devious expression. She immediately picked up Olaf's head and threw it at me, _seriously?_ I barely dodged it, and before I could recover she threw his torso at me which hit my stomach. I went down with a loud "Oof". Olaf's didn't seem like he was made of snow, it was as if he was made of rocks. She ran towards me, "Oh sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to..."

I slowly got up, "It's... okay" I headed back inside the castle.

The party started in a few hours with people filling the ball room. There were tables filled with food, drinks and desserts of all kinds. A band of musicians played different tones to which people danced to. Honestly I didn't want to be here, the entire ball room was crowded and me being claustrophobic, I didn't want to be here at all. The music stopped and everyone's attention turned towards Kai who stood near the entrance of the ball. He cleared his throat, "Princess Anna of Arendele" Anna came out along with Kristoff, "Kristoff Bjorman of Arendele" he added. After a few seconds he cleared his throat again, "Queen Elsa of Arendele" he announced and Elsa came in. My mouth hung open as I saw her, she wore a different dress this time, a white one with golden trails at the bottom and her hair was hung lose. I never saw her this way and she looked marvellous.

The entire crowd returned to dancing and chatting, I headed towards Elsa, "Elsa... you look... Marvellous" I complimented her, she blushed slightly to my comment. "Thank you" she replied, "You don't look to bad yourself".

I immediately gave a dry laugh at this, "Are you kidding me? I look stupid"

"No you don't, in fact, these clothes seem to suit you really well"

"Elsa... I laughed at myself for five minutes, literally"

"Oh, come on", she gave a dry laugh. For a moment we both stood there in silence, the crowd behind was busy in their own dancing and eating but a few people diverted their attention towards us. "Can we go somewhere else?", Elsa spoke my thoughts. "Yes, please" I said. We both headed out of the Ballroom into the Hall. Most of the days these Halls were always lit up but right now only the moon gave us light. "So, what's with this new..." I gestured towards her, "Appearance?"

"Oh, you don't like it?"

"I like it, you look really good like this"

"Thank you... I wanted to go as my usual appearance but Anna insisted that I go like this"

"Who knew Anna had good taste?", I reached into my pocket and took the necklace out, "I got this for you". She gaped looking at it, "I mean it's not the best one but consider it a thank you for everything you did"

"It's beautiful!", she kept her eyes on it, "Mind helping me wear it?". I stood at her back, placing the necklace around her neck. The necklace made her look even more beautiful, it shined beneath the moon light along with her eyes. We faintly heard the band playing a soft, melodious tone. "Care to dance?", she asked me. "I don't think I can, not in these clothes" I complained. She grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her, so close that our chests touched and only little space remained between us.

We continued to slowly dance to the music behind us, "Who knew you were such a good dancer", Elsa complemented. "You're not so bad yourself", I replied. We continued dancing, I never had seen her from this close, she looked so beautiful under the moon light. I didn't know how I would ever repay her for her hospitality. The music stopped and we both stood there simply staring at each other, then she closed her eyes and leaned her face toward mine, I knew what she was hoping for. I did the same and in a split second our lips met, our first kiss, slow and passionate, we both ignored the world behind us, we didn't even notice Anna who immediately, after seeing us kiss, released a high pitch scream. Both of us quickly seperated from each other, Elsa turned deep red because of blushing. "Anna what are you doing here?" Elsa finally managed to ask. Anna's grin grew bigger, "Oh you know, I was looking for you... but I see you're busy"

"No I'm not, now what do you want?"

"Uh... it's nothing IMPORTANT, besides, you two love birds look so lovely together, I told you it would work"

"Anna, stop" Elsa commanded, Anna's grin grew even bigger, "Seriously stop, your smile is... freaking me out"

"Okay, I'm gonna go..." she ran off back into the Ballroom, to tell Kristoff of course. Elsa turned towards me, "Well that was a bit..."

"Embarrassing" I added, "And what did she meant by 'I told you it would work'?"

Elsa blushed even more, "Well you see... I kind of had a crush on you? And Anna made me wear this because she thought it would make me look more desirable"

"You had a crush on me?"

"Yes?" she felt even more embarrassed.

"Well I also did on you" I added to make her not feel 'desperate'.

Before she replied I kissed her again, we both didn't stop until one of us needed to breathe again. I was the first one to stop, we both breathed heavily. We stayed like that for a few minutes, simply staring, until Elsa decided to head back to the Ballroom, even though that was one place I was planning to avoid, I followed her.

"Hey, uh, I'm going to be standing over there" I gestured towards the corner of the room.

"What?" she shot me a surprised look.

"Well, I don't like attention, I just get... nervous and basically when I'm nervous I tend to lose control over my powers"

"Oh... Okay" she looked a bit sad but honestly I wanted to be alone for a while, not sure why? But it felt like I needed to be.

Every moment or so, I would glance at Elsa, almost entirely she had a smile on her face. Most of the time she was dancing with someone and talking to people. The party had gone into full swing at that time, the entire Ballroom was crowded and was filled with continuous sound of people chatting and music. I began to fell like I was being suffocated, if I spent even more than a second in there I would've passed out.

I quickly headed out of the room and went to the garden where I gave a sigh of relief and took a few fresh breaths. The night was more quieter than any night I spent in Arendele before. Despite from the noise coming from the Ballroom, everything was quiet.

"Everything Okay?" I turned around expecting to see Elsa but it was Anna.

"Well I guess so"

"Then why aren't you inside"

"I was starting to freak out" she gave me a confused look, "I'm claustrophobic" I added.

She released a long 'Oh'. "Well you know you should be with Elsa right now" she spoke.

"Well it's not my fault I'm scared of clos-" I stopped immediately as I saw a figure move inside a thick bush. At first I thought it was just my imagination, but then again, someone else moved in a different bush. "Anna, go inside" I whispered to her. She asked "Why?" a bit too loudly and then the intruders found out that they'd been spotted.

Both of them wore black leather armor and wielded a swords, daggers, bow and throwing knifes. I couldn't tell the difference between them so I'll just call them Intruder Number One and Number Two.

Number One immediately rushed to attack Anna, while Number Two headed towards me. He attacked first at my left shoulder which I barely dodged, seeing I had nothing to protect myself with he became more confident thinking I'd be an easy kill. But he was wrong. I punched him in the stomach and disarmed his sword. He fell to the ground, I pinned the tip of the sword at his face but before I could do anything he swept me off my feet and I fell down. He wielded both of his dagger now and began to strike with massive speed at me, I used his sword as a shield to parry his attacks and as I got the chance I kicked him between his legs. I admit, hitting someone in that zone, it's not good, but I had no other chance. While Number Two laid down releasing muffled screams I turned my attention towards Number One, who had held Anna hostage.

"Don't come near me... or the girl gets it" he tried his best to not show the fear in his voice. I grabbed Number Two's bow and aimed it at Number One. "DROP THE BOW" he commanded. This was my only shot, if I even made the slightest mistake I could hit Anna. I simply stood there aiming it at him. He wasn't going to kill Anna, if he wanted to he'd done it while I was fighting Number Two.

Then Anna gave me an opportunity, she bit his hand so hard that the dagger fell out of his hand, I released the arrow and it hit him in the face. I didn't want to kill him but I had to make the shot as quick as I could.

I turned my attention towards Number Two, who now had recovered. Immediately he attacked at my right arm and opened a gashed wound. Blood came pouring out of it. I reacted quickly and thrust his sword inside his chest. He went out with a large moan.

Elsa followed by a number of guards came in, "What happened here?" She almost yelled.

Before anyone of us could answer I saw another one of them, perched on top of the Castle's outer wall. He aimed his bow at me and shot an arrow that hit me directly below my chest.

I fell down to the ground, I was unable to move at all. I heard muffled voices and yells and my vision became blur. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Elsa running towards me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I woke up back in my room. My mind quickly went back to the events of that night, who were those guys and what did they want? I felt immense pain in my stomach where the arrow hit me. It was quite shocking to realize that I wasn't dead. A huge and thick blood stained bandage covered the wound, my whole body was in fatigue.

It was around about noon at that time. I desperately tried to get up from my bed, at that moment my thoughts only went towards Elsa, I didn't know what happened after I passed out. I just hoped that everyone was alright. Each small movement resulted in large amounts of sharp pains in my stomach, there was no getting up at that moment.

After about thirty minutes or so I heard a knock on the door. It was Anna. She had a worried expression on her face, I never saw her like this, most of the time she was always smiling and if not smiling then angry. Noticing I was awake she came towards me. "Hey, how you feeling?" she asked.

"Oh I'm…" Again the sharp pain attacked me, "AH" I yelled, "Not feeling so great" I added. She sat beside my bed on a chair. "Anna, what happened?" I asked her.  
"Well, after you saved me, another one of them shot you in your stomach, which I guess you know about. After that you passed out and the guards took you back inside, the doctor came and said you had little chances of survival since you lost a lot of blood, and even if you did survive then you'd be in a coma. He still tended to your wounds. Elsa, on the other hand, was worried-a lot. You were passed out for four days"

"Four days?" I repeated her words to which she nodded, "What about you? Were you hurt?"

"Not really… just a little scratches and bruises"

"Did they find out who were the attackers?" I questioned her. "No, you killed two of them and as for the third he escaped before the guards could react"

After a while of silence I turned towards her, "Can you help me up?" I asked her. "Oh no, you're in no condition to get up" she quickly replied, "Besides you need rest"

"Anna, I think I've rested for quite a while. Now if you would please…"

Getting up was not the easiest task, every time I moved I felt as if I'd pass out again due to the pain. I sat up on my bed, still suffering from pain that got more immense as I sat. After some time of me flinching to the pain I tried to get up. I placed a hand on my wound as I did. "You know for someone who's in a shape like yours, you really are… weak" she joked.

Standing was a difficult task for me, after lying in bed for four days straight my legs weren't welcoming my weight. To add more the pain tripled. After a while of standing there simply I walked around the room for a while.

"You know, you should rest... I'm not joking" she smiled a bit.

"Neither am I" she shot me a annoyed expression, "Anna as I said, I'm not really in the mood for resting... and besides where IS Elsa?"

"Elsa's attending a meeting with some counsel members, so she won't be free until dinner" she gave me a small joyful look.

"And how long is that?" I asked.

"A couple of hours... maybe three". I sat down on a chair. There was another knock on the door, I expected it to be Elsa but it was the doctor. Seeing me up he gave a surprised look at both of us.

"You're full of surprises..." he spoke astonished, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still in pain" I put a hand over the wound.

"Well, good news is that the arrow didn't hit any organ. Although you did lose a lot of blood, you'll feel weak and pain for about a week or so. Other than that, the wound seems to be healing well and I'd guess you still rest for a few more days"

"That's what I've been telling him" Anna added.

"I'll rest, but when I feel like"

"Fair enough. Anyway, here are a few medicines" he placed a bag of medicines, "Take these two right now, they'll slightly fade the pain away and put this cream on it, right now"

I took the medicine and the doctor began to put gloves on his hands, I looked at him surprised. "The cream, it won't put on itself". He slowly began to take off my bandage revealing the massive wound. "How did it get so big?" I asked. The arrow wasn't this thick, but the wound looked about two inches wide. "To be able to take the arrow out without obstructions I had to remove some tissues, don't worry they'll eventually heal up"

Anna, looking at it, cringed. "Whoa... that doesn't look pleasing". The doctor gave me a small round metal ball, "Put it under your teeth, this will hurt". I did as instructed. He slowly began to apply it on the wound, it felt as if it was burning. I hadn't felt this much pain in my entire life.

After about fifteen minutes of screaming with pain the doctor finally bandaged it up again. The pain had almost vanished. I took the ball out from my mouth breathing heavily. "You're strong" he looked at the almost crushed ball. He got up and after a small wave, left.

"Thank you" Anna said making me wonder for what?

"What?"

"Thank you, for saving my life. If you weren't there I would've been dead"

"Anna, you don't have to thank me for anything, besides, I don't think they were going to kill you"

"What makes you say that?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now can we change the subject"

**Elsa****POV**

I sat silent most of the time during the meeting. The counsel members did most of the talking and I ignored them. My thoughts only circled around Connor. The doctor said that he might go into a permanent coma. I didn't want that to happen.

Time was not passing quickly, each second felt like an hour, I just wanted it to end. My mind hadn't been working properly these few days, how was I supposed to run a country if I can't clear my mind off of him.

My thoughts went back to the Ball, the night we first kissed. I still wore the necklace he gave me. "Queen Elsa..." Harold spoke catching my attention, "We have been wondering for quite a while" he paused for a moment, "...and we think that Arendele needs a king"

"There is a suitor from the Northern Isles, the King's son, Prince Andrew. If you give him your hand in marriage Northern Isles will aid us in any hardships" Percy said. I never liked him, he would step out of his limits in seconds.

"I appreciate your advice but my heart belongs to another person" I said straightly.

"To whom? The same person who saved Anna at the Ball?" Percy added, "Queen, you can't be serious. He's a low life, nobody with not even a single drop of royal blood-" he had said enough.

"Percy! Royal blood or not, my heart belongs to him, and I will not marry Prince Andrew. This is my final decision and I think this meeting is over" I got up.

"This will he Arendele's last chance to strengthen ties with the most powerful kingdom. Don't turn this down" he again tried to convince me, but his voice sounded more like he was commanding me.

"I will think upon it" with that I left, even though my answer would always be 'No'.

As I left the room I began to head towards Connor's room. On my way I found Olaf who was trying to chase a butterfly. "Hey Elsa" he said in excitement.

"Olaf, you'll hurt yourself... actually you won't. But be careful"

"Okay" he continued to chase it.

I headed towards him room, before entering I politely knocked. There was no response, why was I expecting one? To my surprise the room was empty, Connor was not on his bed.

I became anxious and worried at the same time. I asked one of the servants about him who told me that he went to the dining hall with Anna. I began to head towards the hall. Half way there I heard a similar voice, it was him.

**Connor's POV**

"Anna, that is stupid" I said, Anna wanted me to teach her how to use a bow.

"Come on, what if someone attacks me. Then how will I protect myself?"

"I think that person should worry that how will he save himself from you"

"What?"

"You're feisty and have a bit anger issues". Before Anna could say something Elsa came. She ran towards me and gave me a tight bone crushing hug. "OW... ELSA... OW..." I complained. She let go. "Sorry, sorry... I wasn't expecting you to be up... How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, the medicine the doctor gave really helped. Although the wound at my stomach is not very pleasing"

"You know it was very brave of you, the way you saved Anna"

"Did you find who were the attackers?"

"No, one escaped and two died. Speaking of which where did you learn to fight?" we both went into the hall sitting down next to each other.

"Well I was once part of a gang of sorts, they taught me how to"

"A Gang as in theives or...?"

"Uh... well, can we talk about this some other time?" I tried to change the subject. Not wanting to bring my past. After dinner, Elsa, me, and Anna went to the armory where the guards disposed the Assassins Armor.

I examined it quite clearly and after seeing the symbol, a small circle with two swords making a cross, my fears became reality. The symbol was from a former group of Assassins that I used to be a part of.

"Elsa, these Assassins" I decided to tell her about them, "They're not ordinary killers, they're one of the most feared and deadly Assassins, 'The Outcast'.Their hideout lies on a small island near the Southern Isles, although they are quite dangerous, we shouldn't expect an attack from them soon. They consist only about fifteen or so men, and right now they'll think twice before attacking Arendele again"

"Wait how do you know all of this?" Elsa raised a question.

"Because Elsa... I was once part of them"

_Three years ago._

_"The job is simple, no killing required, just go in and make him talk" Nikolas whispered to me as I asked him about it. He was bust lockpicking the door leading to the warehouse. We both walked silently into the warehouse. Nikolas was my best friend, he treated me just like a brother but that night he changed._

_"Henry Richards?" he spoke as we spotted out target. He turned around to see us both. Nikolas quickly grabbed him. The warehouse was deserted, Henry was not followed by a guard this time he was all alone and in an empty warehouse. Something was wrong._

_"Now, I ask of you some simple things" he tied him to a chair, "Where is Will?"_

_"Fools, you think I will tell you his location?" he spat, "He's out of your reach by now"_

_Nikolas drew his sword and held it's tip at his neck, "Where is he?"_

_"He's out of reach" Nikolas pointed his sword at his crotch. "Now I ask again, one final time"_

_For a moment he didn't say anything. Nikolas tightened his grip. "Okay, okay... he's on a ship called The Vengence, sailing towards Corona. That is all I know"_

_"Why is he going to Corona?"_

_"He didn't tell me..." Nikolas took out a dagger and stabbed his leg with it, Henry screamed so loudly that I thought he might shatter the windows. "Nikolas, there is no need for this, he told us all he knows" I tried to convince him to leave the poor fellow alone._

_"Connor, when Amicus assigned me this contract he told me that if I accomplish this he'll reward me with all the gold I need"_

_"He appointed it to us" I corrected him, he only gave a small nod._

_"Last time" he drew his pistol out and aimed it at his crotch again, "I'll count to five and if you don't tell me why then you'll lose your manhood for life"_

_"Nikolas there is no need for this" I grabbed his arm, "He told us all he knew"_

_Somehow he ignored me._

_"One..."_

_"Please I told you all I know"_

_"Two"_

_"Stop please"_

_"Three"_

_"I swear to God it's all I know"_

_"Four"_

_"Oh God... please help me"_

_"...FIVE" he didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, sending a straight shot to his manhood. Henry screamed so loud that he'd almost leave us deaf. I couldn't see him in this state of pain, I pulled my dagger out and stabbed his heart, giving him a quick death. "Rest in peace" I said as I closed his eyes. "What the hell was that?" I turned towards him seeing fire in his eyes._

_"Sometimes you have to do what you have to do"_

_"Shooting someone in his crotch, Nikolas this is not you, you've become blind by the wealth Amicus promises us"_

_Suddenly a group of men came out from their hiding place. They aimed their muskets at us, I pulled us both behind a pillar. One of them shot at the barrels of gunpowder. The exploded sending the entire warehouse in flames._

_The exit was barred with a bundle of wood. So me and Nikolas began to climb to the top of the warehouse. At the top something unfortunate happened. The floor beneath me collapsed, I hung desperate for help."Nikolas" I yelled. He stood there simply just looking at me._

_"You know with you out of the way, I'll get your share of the gold"_

_"Nikolas, don't do this... we can work this out. What happened to 'Never let go'?" I started to lose my grip._

_"Time's change and so do people" he stepped on my hand making me lose my grip and fall to my death._

_The only plot twist was that I didn't die, although my body was baldy wounded, I managed to get out of there. But for the Outcast and Nikolas I was dead_

"Whoa" Anna spoke in amazement.

"So what happened to Nikolai?" Elsa asked. "I don't know" I replied.

"Were they here to kill you?" Anna asked.

"No, they weren't here for me, you or Elsa. To them I was dead, well until that night, now they know that I'm alive. But they were here to assassinate one of the royal guests"

"How do you know?"

"Anna, I spent one year with them. There was a Creed they followed. They would only go after merchants, slavers, or other people. But never King's, Queen's, Prince's or Princesses. The person 'Will' which we were after was a merchant who knew the location of a temple that contained a treasure of some kind. Amicus, our leader, assigned me and Nikolas to find that merchant and in return he'd give us all the wealth we need. Unfortunately the Creed also consisted that if a member wants to leave, he must follow the path of a warrior"

"Path of a Warrior? Like a duel or something?" Anna raised a question.

"Death" I said coldly, "And right now I might be on the top list of targets"

"Connor, we'll let nothing happen to you" Elsa said in a comforting tone.

"Oh, you don't need to worry. They consist roughly about fifteen men, they don't trust many men. And we shouldn't expect them to attack Arendele again. Not while the guards are on high alert, they at least wait for another four months or so" I reassured myself.

"That is good news" Elsa said, "But why did you join them?"

"I didn't have any other way, they gave me shelter, food. They trained me and treated me like family. Not your typical group of Assassins but they are still deadly"

"Look the past is in the past. Now you're a different person. You're part of our family now" she came close to me and gave me a passionate kiss, it would've lasted longer if Anna didn't gave a long "Aww". Elsa and I quickly separated.

"Elsa you look so cute when you're in love" Anna teased her.

Anna headed out, while me and Elsa stayed there. "Elsa, I'm sorry I'm putting you and Anna in danger"

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry for anything. If they attack us then they'll find out what fire and ice can do" she grabbed my hand, "And speaking of them, can you control them now?"

"Kind of... I mean it's to an extent where I can protect myself"

"But you didn't use them when the Assassins attack you"

"I'm still afraid that I'll lose control" Elsa gave me a comforting smile. "You won't, I'll teach you" she reassured.

"Hey, how about a date? Just you and me, I know a place where we can stay without someone interrupting us"

"Why not?" she gave me a kiss, "How about tomorrow around noon?"

"I agree" I said as I kissed her back.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Honestly I didn't know how to write this chapter. I did my best, so I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**As always Thank you guys and please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter and all the following chapters will now be in 3rd person. 1st person story was not quite working out for me, I was having difficulty in writing each chapter, and the story was not being written the way I thought I would. So I hope you understand.**

**P.S There might be many grammatical mistakes in the story mainly because English is not my main language. So please forgive me if I make any mistakes [This goes especially to Grammer Nazis :) ]**

Chapter Ten

Elsa walked nervously in her room, pacing back and forth while constantly looking at the clock. She was excited as well as nervous and anxious, this was her first date with someone and she wanted it to be perfect. She was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Elsa" Anna called from outside. If it was anyone else she would've simply ignored them until they would've gone away but Anna wasn't going to leave her until she let her in. "Come in" she said trying best to make her voice sound firm.

Entering the room Anna suddenly noticed the coldness inside and also the fast pacing of her sister. "Elsa, what's wrong?" she asked coming near her. Elsa stopped and looked at her sister with nervousness displayed across her face, "Anna, I'm nervous" she spoke. "Nervous?" she asked.

"This is my first date, what if I ruin it. What if I freeze him and he wouldn't want to talk to me ever again... Anna I'm scared" she sat down on her bed, Anna sat next to her placing her arm around Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, you're exaggerating, you need to calm down" Elsa took deep breaths, "And besides you sound stupid, him not talking to you ever again?". Elsa nodded at this. "Hey, no matter what happens he won't leave you and you really need to calm down or you'll freeze us both".

After a few minutes of silence and heavy breaths Elsa seemed to calm down. She gave Anna a warm smile. Anna threw herself up from bed, "So what will you be wearing?" she asked making Elsa raise her eyebrow, "Please tell me you won't be wearing this?".

"What's wrong with this?" She got up from her bed and extended her arms looking down at her usual ice dress.

"Oh please, you are not wearing that" Anna said irritated and began to search her wardrobe, "He's already seen you in this like a hundred time or so. Remember the Ball, he wouldn't have kissed you if you weren't wearing a different dress... okay maybe he would have but it made him more desperate to kiss you-" she stopped as she found a dress with a tiny skirt that would've reached above the thighs, "Oh my god. You have to wear this" she held it out infront of her.

"What? Anna I'm not going to wear that"

"I'm joking" she put it back, "And why do you have a dress like that?"

Elsa seemed to be taken aback by her question. Even she didn't know why she kept that dress, "Oh... that, uh... I don't really know". Anna didn't pay attention to her answer, she kept herself occupied in searching for a suitable dress for her beloved sister to wear. After a long while of looking at dresses and constantly repeating "No" she finally picked a dress. It was a red dress with small sparkling dots covered on it. "This!" Anna exclaimed and threw it at her sister, "Wear this". After examining the dress for a while Elsa went into her bathroom to wear it. After a few minutes she came out, the dress sparkled in light and she knew it was the perfect dress for the occasion. "Now undo your hair" Anna commanded.

"Why? I like it this way and so does Connor" Elsa ran her hands through her hair which was in a French braid.

"You know, it won't look so good if-I don't know-someone dropped a bottle of ink on it?" She slowly picked a bottle of ink from a table. "You wouldn't" Elsa said to her taking a few steps back.

"Oh I would. Now do it or..."

"Okay, okay" Elsa said untying the small pins from her hair. She went and stood next to the mirror and kept checking herself. "You look beautiful Elsa, he won't be able to take his eye's off of you" Anna said making Elsa slightly blush.

"Elsa?" Connor politely knocked at her door, "You in there?"

"Coming, just making a final check" she replied.

"Okay, well yo- WHOA!" he gaped as he saw her, she looked beautiful at the Ball but now she looked simply magnificent. "What?" she said as he continually looked at her.

"Nothing just admiring... your beauty" he gestured, "You look beautiful"

"Thank you, and you look handsome" she complemented him to which he let out a small laugh.

"So shall we proceed with our date, Els?"

"Yes, and where are we going?"

"It's a small place I found near the entrance of the forest"

"Then lead on"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much more? You said near the entrace, we passed it about fifteen minutes ago" Elsa complained while following him.

"You asked me this five seconds ago" he retorted, "and how can you be so tired? We've only been walking for about five minutes or so"

"Easy for you" she breathed heavily, "You're not wearing high heels and walk... walking on two feet deep snow"

"We're hear" he stood near a wall of leaves and headed inside followed by Elsa. Elsa gaped seeing the place, the ground had been cleared of snow and was covered in grass, there was a small lake which somehow was also not frozen.

"When did you find this?"

"Well, a long time ago, it's not as beautiful as it looked in summer but it will still keep eyes off of us"

"It's still wonderful, I don't know how I missed this?" she pointed towards a picnic basket that had been placed by him before, "And you brought FOOD!"

"You know you're turning into Anna" he teased her.

"Sorry, I'll try to sink back to myself"

"Aww, I was starting to like your 'Anna' side" he drew her closer to himself and kissed her passionately. "Now, how about some food your majesty?" he said in his best regal voice and took out some chocolate croissants, a few chocolate berries and some hot chocolate.

"How's your wound?" she asked him while taking a croissant.

"Oh, it could be better. The medicine is really helping" he sat down next to her, "And may I ask that why do you and Anna go, you know, crazy over chocolate?"

"Well, when Mama was pregnant with Anna she always had a strong obsession with chocolate. When Anna was four she ate her first chocolate and after that she's just obsessed with it... and soon I also became obsessed with it and so did Mama" she smiled at the memory.

"Obsessed? You won't survive a week without chocolate"

"Is that a challenge?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed at this, "Only if you want it to be" he spoke. "You're on" unknowingly she took another bite from her croissant, "Staring from tomorrow"

"Well, if you want to lose then you're on. And worthy of note, don't think of cheating"

Elsa spawned a small snowball and threw it at his face, "Ah, cold"

"Sorry, you're face is like a snowball magnet to me... and I thought that the cold didn't bother you"

"It does... just because my body remains hot that doesn't mean it doesn't... well not too much. Travelling for years my body just accepted the cold weather"

"What happened to you? You know before you left your village?"

"Oh... well, uh, when I was just fifteen I first found my powers. My mom was afraid because she didn't think of it to be normal and then one night I lost control and... I-I... burned down our house. The villagers ran me out of there and after that I just travelled"

"You lost control?"

"Yes, that's why I'm afraid of using them. I just lose control like that. That's why I always kept travelling until I returned here and I ran into you and Anna and after that I'm still here"

"Didn't you ever feel alone?"

"You don't even know. I just isolated my self from the world, I never talked to people nor ever wandered around them. But soon I began to wish I had someone whom I could talk to but I knew I would only end up harming them. But then I met up with Nikolas who treated me like a brother and inducted me into the Outlast until he was blinded by the wealth"

"So what happened between you two?"

"Well, Amicus, our leader, assigned me and him a contract. We needed to find location of a temple or a ruin or something. He said it contained something powerful that would grant us all we could ever hope for, and offered both of us large wealth.

"We both kept working on it for two months or so, growing closer each day but that one day in the warehouse he became blinded by the wealth and then tried to send me to my death but my powers kind of helped me. They saved me from being harmed and using them I came out mostly unharmed. After that I left them but I still feared that they might come back and now they have and I've put you and Anna and everyone in danger"

"Hey, if they come we'll face them, together. And besides you said they wouldn't attack for about a month or so"

"A small theory, they couldn't risk sending too many men to their death. Amicus never trusted a large number of men but you can expect anything from them. I mean, once I got a contract to prank the Duke of Weselton"

Elsa laughed a bit hearing of the little man, "What? You have to tell me what happened?"

"It was during a party where he was invited. The contract said I needed to make it humiliating, like really really humiliating. So I sneaked in and... kind of lighted his butt on fire. He went crazy-"

Elsa laughed picturing the Duke, "How crazy?"

"He sat on the cake and it melted completely, what's even more he was wearing leather pants and they got stuck on the steel platter. After that I ran away before the guards decided to find who did that to him"

"You are so cruel" Elsa said barely containing her laughter, "Did they always give you sorts of contracts?". Connor's smile faded a bit hearing her question, "Not really, most them were assassination contracts and only a few were like those". Elsa noticed his smiled fading and gently grabbed his arm, "Hey you don't have to be sad about what you did before. The past is gone, everything you did was just to survive"

"Elsa I was a killer" he said coldly, Elsa made a large snowball and threw it at him. It hit his face before he could react. "Again!" he compalined, wiping the snow off of his face again, "You know I will enjoy teasing you with chocolate this week"

"You can try, but if you're not forgetting I'm not Anna" before Connor could reply Elsa pressed her lips to his.

After a long kiss they both seperated. "You know we should head back the sun's going down and if we don't come back till then Anna will kill us" Connor spoke getting up and holding his hand for Elsa to reach. Elsa frowned, "Okay".

Walking back they came across a clear space filled with snow, seeing the opportunity for revenge he made a snowball and aimed it at Elsa's head, "Payback time" he muttered and threw the ball with hit her at the back of her head. She turned around to see him grinning, "You did not just start a snowball fight with the Snow Queen" she spawned a large snowball, about the size of a watermelon, and hurled it at him. Before it could hit him a large flaming wall appeared in front of him, melting the snowmelon right away. "Whoa... oh, yeah!" he became over joyed and also curious how that happened. His powers protected him without him even triggering them.

"That's cheating" Elsa complained as she saw his wall of flame.

"And that's not" he retracted seeing Elsa forming dozens of snowballs. Just before they hit them he made a streak of flame melting them, and just before Elsa could react he made a large snowball and threw it at her. "Ow, that hurt" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Wait, let me look" he went near her and suddenly noticed a huge devilish grin on Elsa's face. "Uh oh" before he realized he was buried in a heap of snow.

"Dwat ish cheathing" he mumbled raising his arm from under the pile of snow.

"It's not cheating unless the other person plays by the same rules" she extended her hand for him to grab, he did but instead of getting up he pulled Elsa down with him. "My dress" she said, looking at her dress which was now covered in snow.

"Pswaybask" he shook his head and moved his tongue in his mouth as if waking it up again, "Payback"

Elsa formed another snowball and dropped it on his face. "Seriously, if you don't stop throwing snowballs at my face than I'll...-"

"Then you'll what?"

"There are a lot of things that I can do... like I could bribe Anna to tease you for a whole day or maybe I could just kiss you"

"Oh, I cannot think of a worse way of revenge" she leaned her face closer to his. "Well I am devious when it comes to revenge" and connected his lips to hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir, the Assassin's you sent have come back and I'm... afraid there is bad news" Nikolas turned his face to look at the servant, hearing the word 'Bad news' sent a rush of fury in him. "SEND THEM IN" he commanded him. He ran outside and after a few moments Corvo stepped in.

"Corvo, what news of the mission?" he asked him in rage.

"Master, everything was going according to plan. But then someone saw us and we had no other option than to attack. There were only two a man and a woman-"

"I SEND YOU TO A SIMPLE MISSION, COLLECT INFORMATION FROM REGINALD AND COME BACK. EVEN THE SIMPLEST TASKS YOU CANNOT DO" he yelled at him, his voice echoing in the room.

"Listen. The man, he was one of us. Master this person, if I didn't hallucinate, was Connor"

"That is stupid. He died two years ago"

"It was him, he fought like us and believe me when I tell you, his face is one that I will never forget. It was HIM. He's alive"

"What happened to Jack and Marcus?"

"They didn't make it"

"Curses... leave me be. And tell Richard to gather more men, we need all the help we can get if we are to find this Temple. We need to grow our order into something bigger and more powerful"

Corvo left and soon he was left alone with his thoughts.

"So my friend, you have returned from the dead" he whispered to himself, "Well then lets see if you still remember your friends and most especially lets see if you remember your past"

**OH GOD THIS CHAPTER SEEMED IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO WRITE. JEEZ. I SUCK AT WRITING ROMANTIC THINGS. I had a serious Writer Block, but thanks to my friend Car54 for his help. Thanks buddy. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Late update, I know, sorry just been busy a lot.**

**P.S; This is the longest chapter I've ever written…**

Chapter Eleven

After their make out session, both went on a really long walk around town, talking and sharing their own stories, Elsa enjoyed every moment of their walk. Whereas Connor felt a bit anxious, not due to fear of an attack but due to the looks the people gave him watching him talk to Elsa in such an informal way. He never was the person to open up to someone, Elsa was the first one he'd told about his powers and shared his past with, of course he was considering about telling Anna and Kristoff since they were practically his friends and they were open to him but he was still a bit afraid of what they might think of him, although Anna did know about his past with the Outcast.

Looking at his pocket watch he noticed how much quickly time had passed, their _walk _had took them until midnight to complete. They both hurried back to the Castle before the guards decided to search out for the Queen. Stepping inside of the Castle she let out sighs of relief and quickly got lost in her thoughts, Connor ignored for a while but he couldn't resist asking what was going on with her.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking of something..." she answered to his question, which was a lie. He quickly caught this.

"You're lying" he stated, "You are too easy to read Elsa"

"It's... the Council Members want me to marry a Prince Andrew and when I told them that I am dating you, they kind of told the King about it and he got a bit mad... and now he's sending his son here at the Christmas Ball to impress me"

He didn't know how to answer to that, the best he could give was an "Oh"

"Hey, I won't break up with you. The guys a jerk, even bigger than Hans. I promise what ever he does I won't leave you"

"...and I'm guessing after that the whole town will know about us being together"

"You say it like it's a bad thing"

"Sorry, your majesty. And I shall be looking forward on meeting this Prince Andrew and tell highly about your kissing skills" he said in his best regal voice making Elsa laugh. The laugh he never grew tired of hearing.

"Okay, you've had your fun" he said as he gently pushed her down the hall towards her room, "Now, if I may be excused. I have a bed that is desperately waiting for me to lie on top of him"

"Wait..." she closed her eyes thinking about what she was about to say, "Today was one of the best days I ever had. I always feel safe around you and... and I was wondering if you could stay in my room for the night? Nothing has to happen, I just want you near me..."

"Of course" he replied and headed into her room, "Only I need to change"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day doesn't start out with Elsa or Connor, but it starts with an impatient Anna. Anna had always been forward with Elsa's love interests and always forced her to not turn away suitors after spending a few hours with them. But now she was finally content that Elsa had finally found someone she loved.

The previous day had been extremely long for her since there was no one around, Elsa and Connor were on their date and Kristoff was on his ice gathering trip and Olaf... well he disappeared entirely. Almost the entire day she kept waiting for Elsa and Kristoff to return — which he did, but was too tired to spend time with her, and went back to his room and without a notice went into slumber — so Anna waited for Elsa to return, but the wait had sent her to sleep right before midnight.

She woke up right at the egress of dawn, which for her was new as she always woke up about fifteen minutes before breakfast. Yawning heavily she sat up on her bed, and viciously rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Following her daily routine she took a bath and searched for a dress to wear — which for her was the biggest challenge of the day — "Nope. Too red. Too blue. Too white. Too revealing. Too tight. Too dressy..." she continued her search. After that was another half hour of braiding her hair.

The Castle at that time was entirely dead, there were no servants, no noises, only a few guards patrolled the Castle in case someone tried to attack. Whilst strolling the hall she came near Elsa's room. Normally she wouldn't disturb her but today she thought of taking a little revenge on her sister. And that was to scare her, which she had done about twenty times, and each time she would either scream in her ear or by yanking her legs.

She silently opened the door and silently walked towards her bed only to find her sound asleep with her boyfriend. She laid there close to him as it was physically possible, her head resting on his chest, one arm wrapped around his torso and her leg propped halfway over his leg. Anna had to cover her mouth to suppress her laughter, Elsa cuddling with her boyfriend, that was one sight Anna thought she was never going to see.

Silently she crept out of the room and let out a squeal so loud that only dogs might have heard her. Not knowing what to do, she ran towards Kristoff's room and decided to scare him instead of Elsa. Unlike Elsa, Kristoff was a much light sleeper, just as Anna entered into his room he woke up. "Aww..." Anna complained disappointed. "What is it fiesty pa-" before he could react Anna threw a light punch at his arm. "What was that for?" he complained.

"That was for leaving me bored the entire day. Now quick get up, I have to show you something" she grabbed his arm and pulled it in order to make him stand up, but he didn't move an inch. "What?" he said, still groggy.

"Elsa and Connor are sleeping together...". Kristoff's eyes flew open and gave her a look which clearly meant 'No way!'

"Come on...before... they... wake... MOVE ALREADY!" she still didn't stop pulling his arm until he finally got up from the bed. Anna yanked him out of his room and ran towards Elsa's room. Silently they both entered and as soon as Kristoff saw them both cuddling he almost burst into laughter. They both went out and ran back to Kristoff's room.

"Do you think she'll be mad when she finds out we saw her?" Kristoff said as they both entered his room.

"That's why she is not going to find out" Anna commanded, pointing a finger at him. "Why would I ever tell her that? Like I want to get into trouble" he retorted.

Back in Elsa's room Connor woke up startled due to his fresh nightmare. It was a different sort of nightmare, not one where he was reminded of what monster he was, but in this he was reminded of a family picnic he had. To others this might be a good dream but to him it was a nightmare. Any dream where he would see his parents would be a nightmare for him, because it would always remind him of his past, one which he was desperately trying to escape but was failing. Snapping back to reality, he felt something cold around him. He looked around and saw that it wasn't his room and next to him — or practically on him — laid Elsa

He simply stayed there, not moving a muscle just looking at her. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her up. So he just waited for her to wake up.

After thirty minutes or so Elsa finally woke up. For the first time in her life she slept this peacefully. "Hey, you're up" Connor spoke, "I thought I'd die here waiting"

"You were waiting for me to wake up?"

"What can I say, you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to..."

"Sorry..." she sat up on the bed, "How was your sleep?"

"It was good" he lied, it was partly good and partly bad. Bad due to his pleasing nightmare, which he wasn't going to tell Elsa about, "How was yours?"

"It was one of the best sleep I ever had" she leaned in for a kiss, which turned out to be multiple kisses.

After their brief make-out session Connor got up from the bed and headed towards the door. "I'll let you get ready" he said. Elsa only smiled at him.

"Oh and... mind brushing the jungle on your head" he added right before he headed outside. She looked into the mirror and saw her hair entirely messed up. It almost looked like Anna's hair after she would wake up. _"Jungle..."_ she said as she got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Breakfast was practically the same. The only new thing this time around was the huge grins on both Anna and Kristoff's faces. Elsa and Connor ignored them in the beginning and Kristoff's grin faded whereas Anna's only got bigger. Elsa knew something was off today, she was expecting Anna to continuously ask her about her date but she was just sitting there grinning. Connor decided not to ask her, since that grin always meant trouble. After breakfast it was time for Elsa to head to the throne room and listen to people's troubles, only this time she forced Connor to come with her.

In the throne room, Connor stood about a few inches away from where Elsa was sitting. The hour went on and on with people complaining about the winter and how it was affecting their lives, commanding her to stop the winter — After Elsa had thawed Arendele, most of the people believed that she could stop the winter at any time. Her reply would be the same that she can only stop winters caused by her and not by nature — and of course there were suitors. Each day she would be greeted by a number of suitors who would wish to court her, only to be denied by her. Today was the same. There were five suitors, three left disappointed after Elsa told that she was in love with some one else, but out of the remaining two, one was stubborn and the other was, well, extremely stubborn. The less stubborn one was dismissed quickly but the extremely stubborn suitor wasn't planning on leaving. "I can offer you all the jewellery you could wish for" he said. "How many times do I have to say, No" Elsa spoke tired of the argument. "But your Majesty, just think, any type of jewellery you could wish for"

This went on for about fifteen minutes. Elsa, being the Queen, couldn't kick him out as it would send a bad image of her to the people. Finally growing tired of the on going argument Connor decided to intervene. "The Queen is not an object that you can buy with jewellery. She is a human being, and if she says No, then that means no. And a word of advice, if you speak another word, I swear I will cut off your tongue" he said in a heavy voice whilst drawing his dagger near his mouth. The suitor whimpered and ran out.

"God Damn it, that was annoying... can I set his pants on fire?" he said turning towards Elsa.

"Thank you" she said, "And no, you can't set his pants on fire"

"Fine..." he said disappointed, "Just his hair?"

"No"

"Pants?"

"No"

"Anything?"

"NO"

"Okaaaaaay"

The next and final person came. He was an old man in his sixties, and had a worried look on his face. He complained that a few weeks ago, bandits had attacked his house and taken all of his valuables, but to make matters worse they also kidnapped his daughter. He pleaded Elsa to send some guards in order to save her, but Connor volunteered to go alone instead. Saying that "More guards means less chances of the daughters survival" and also that the guards wouldn't know how to attack the bandits, "Never attack them head on. Always surprise them, that way they won't know what's coming at them" he added.

Elsa, however did protest, saying that he wasn't in his best condition to go out and fight bandits all alone. But at the end, she had to agree, "Take Kristoff with you. He'll help you navigate through the forest" she said.

"Fiiiiiiiine. And I promise I'll be back before dawn" he said. Before heading out, Connor took a few weapons from the armory. He was quite surprised to find that almost all of the weapons were crafted extremely carefully. The swords were sharp, light weighed, and balanced. The daggers were small but sharp too. And also a few crossbows and flintlock pistols and muskets were there, but he didn't take them. He preferred using his bow than a crossbow or a pistol.

He armed himself with a sleek and sharp sword, two daggers and a few throwing knives, as well as his bow and new arrows. Before he headed out he went to say goodbye to Elsa, who gave him a slap, hug and a few kisses. Outside the Castle Kristoff and the old man waited for him to come. "Man, I thought I'd die here" Kristoff commented as he saw him come.

The trio settled on Sven's sled and rode off into the mountains. The journey to their took them way beyond than Kristoff or Connor had even went. This part of the forest was more dense and dark, there were thick bushes every two or three feet apart, fungus covered most of the trees and there was deep silence. The perfect place for bandits to hide.

Almost about seven hours of riding through the forest they had finally reached their destination. "Whew, never been to this part before" Kristoff added.

"Yeah. Definitely, I wouldn't wanna be here either" Connor remarked.

Not far from them was a cave, where the man said the bandits were hiding. From outside the cave looked abandoned, but that was something he knew better of.

_'Lesson number one, if you are planning to hide, always hide somewhere where your enemy might least expect it — that means even under a bed, in the closet, the bathroom, behind the curtains, any place where you enemy might least expect you to be.'_

That was true, if the bandits were hiding anywhere in the forest, it would be inside the cave. "Kris, take Will back to village. I'll meet you there... hopefully" Connor said to him. Kristoff immediately interposed, "Hell no, I'm not going to let you fight them alone. You're not even a hundred precent"

"I can take them all" he argued.

"No. One against, I don't know how many but there are bound to be a dozen of them"

There was no point in arguing. Kristoff would only be an obstruct, he didn't know how to fight, he would die in there. "I'll be fine... you don't know how to fight Kris, you'll die in there. And the last thing I wanna do is get killed by Anna... so please"

Kristoff thought for a moment, but he had no other choice. "Alright. You win. I'll be at the village"

"Oh and don't wait for me. Head back to the Castle after nightfall."

"Gotcha" he spoke and then rode off with Will.

_'Lesson number two, always and always look for traps. Because if your target is expecting you he will do anything he can to stop you, and that even means setting traps, luring you into a dead end or even playing mind games with you. Never underestimate them, always think one step ahead of them.'_

Traps. There had to be traps, if the bandits were as dangerous as they sounded, they would set traps. He looked around, took each step with caution and even lit his hand on fire to see better. To his sight, he saw no traps set. Maybe the bandits weren't as dangerous or intelligent as they sounded or maybe the lessons Amicus gave were a bunch of rubbish. Still he couldn't underestimate them.

He stepped inside the cave, distinguished his fire, and headed on. He walked for about ten minutes or so, and the entrance still kept going. The cave seemed like a never ending one. But then, almost out of nowhere, he heard a group of people chatting, laughing and even the screams of the girl. He rushed forward.

They cave was enormous, no wonder they chose this as their hideout. It not only gave the expression that it was abandoned from the outside, but the extremely long entrance route was sure to set people out. Their cave, however, had two floors. One was where Connor was right now and the other was another floor located about thirty feet below. On which they were having a party of sorts.

Quick enemy analysis; Sixteen bandits in sight. Seven of them wielding swords, and wearing light steel armor. Two brutes, wielding boarding axes and no armor. Three extremely drunk. Three agiles, who wielded short blades and daggers. And one, who must be the leader, was enjoying the girl.

He had a slight advantage over them, the element of surprise. Now all he had to think of was his strategy. Attacking head on was a death wish, but it was the only option. He cursed his ego, Elsa wanted to send a few guards with him but he declined, and now he had to face them all alone.

He came out of his hiding place, took his bow out and aimed an arrow at the brutes. It was a great distance for the arrow to cover and he hoped that it worked. He pulled the string back, readied his aim and let go.

A direct hit, the arrow impaled the brutes chest, and before the second could react he also got impaled by it. They both laid on the ground, holding on to whatever life they had left in them. To his surprise, not one bandit saw them. He quickly aimed another arrow and shot it at the leader, only this time it hit his leg and the bandits went on full alert. He ran to the below floor, he didn't know why he ran into the hornets nest, but at that time his brain had went full automatic.

The first three men were taken care of easily, before they knew it he had slit their throats. The remaining weren't going down so easily. Two of the sword-wielding bandits came at him, they were slightly drunk giving him an advantage over them. The first one decided to strike at his left arm and while the second aimed at his sword arm. He quickly reacted by countering the first one's strike and throwing him towards the second. Next came the agiles, who didn't waste any time in throwing knives at him. One of them impaled his right arm, causing the sword to fall out of his hand.

'No other way to end this' he thought.

Like said before, his brain was in full automatic and he didn't know why he did it but he just did.

While the bandits surrounded him, he concentrated on his flames, slowly his hand went ablaze and he wasted no time in firing a fireball at the ground. The bandits backed away in fear. "Devil..." one of them commented. Most of them dropped their weapons and ran out of the cave in fear, now only five of them remained. Three bandits who were drunk were busy fighting their buddies, so they were considered out of action by him.

Now only two were remaining for him to deal with. One was the leader, who had got his leg impaled by him and the other was another sword wielder. "This doesn't need to end in bloodshed..." Connor spoke to him.

"You killed our brothers... and now you will pay for it" he growled and ran towards him. He first strike was aimed directly at his shoulder. Connor had no sword to defend himself with, only daggers. He unsheathe his daggers and managed to stop the attack, but the force of his strike made him lose his balance. The daggers fell out of his hand and now he was entirely defenseless... but still had his powers.

Before the bandits second strike hit him a shield of flame formed in front of him and sent the bandit flying away. He was knocked out cold. He fired another shot at the three drunk bandits sending them out cold. Now his attention was diverted to the leader. He sat there moaning in pain. "What do you want?" he spoke in a broken voice.

In a quick flash, Connor felt his entire body heating up intensly. He didn't understand what was happening to him, he felt immense pain in his head, arms, legs, every part of his body. He grunted as he fell to the floor. Slowly his entire body began to cover itself with fire, every inch of his body, covered with fire.

For Connor this was nothing more than strange. He had this experience before but at that time he lost complete control over himself, and now he had control over himself and his powers. The leader whimpered in fear, Connor looked at him with his eyes that were ablaze, "Now listen to me" his voice sounded like three men talking at the same time, "You will never, harm, or steal from people again..."

The leader couldn't stand the sight and immediately went out cold.

Connor concentrated on his powers to revert back to his original form, his human form. But at that time nothing was happening, he wasn't turning back to his human form. He concentrated again, this time harder and felt his flames die a bit, slowly his body reverted back to his human form. "Whew... how the hell did I do that?" he asked himself in astonishment.

His clothes however were burned, and at that moment, something completely new happened to him. Flames automatically wrapped around his body and formed a new robe on him. Much similar to what Elsa could do. He was quite astonished at what just transpired, his new robe was completely black with red trails at the bottom.

He headed towards the girl who backed away in fear, "Hey, I'm here to help..." he said, "I won't hurt you"

"How did you do that?" she asked, stepping forward.

"Just think of me like the Queen, she has ice power, I have fire. But you cannot tell this to anybody, uh..."

"Caroline"

"I suppose we should get you back to your father. He was quite worried about you" he said, as they both went out of the cave. Connor felt the fresh air enter into his lungs and also the cold. "Do you know the way?" he asked her.

"Yes, just west of here. About two hours on fo-"

"THERE!" they both heard someone shout not too far from them. He noticed a number of men running towards them, "Look. I need you to make a run for it. I'll try to keep them at bay. Now RUN!" he commanded her. She ran away.

There were about twelve bandits this time. Each one of them surrounded him, ignoring Caroline as she ran away. "I'll give you one last chance, leave now or I'll give you the worst burns you ever had..."

The group laughed in unison. They didn't know about his power._ Yet._

He concentrated on his flame. But this time nothing happened. He continued for a few seconds but this time luck was not on his side. "There seems to be a bit of problem..." he nervously spoke, and before any of them could react he ran away. The bandits chased him, but lucky for him they weren't fast enough to keep up with him. He soon lost them, but now matters were even worse, he had absolutely no idea where he was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kristoff waited in the village, pacing back and forth in the snow filled land. He had a bad feeling about leaving him alone, but he had no other choice. It was almost nightfall and there was still no sign of them, the old man — Will — was worried even more for his daughter's safety and even tried to go back to the cave to look for her, but Kristoff managed to hold him

Caroline ran as fast as she could to run away from the bandits, she didn't stop at all and after three hours of running continuously she finally managed to reach the village in safety. Her father saw her and immediately ran and gave her a tight hug. The entire village gathered around them happily watching them and called for a celebration. All of them headed towards the tavern while Will and Caroline headed to Kristoff.

Hearing the cheers form the villagers Kristoff finally breathed easily knowing that now he could finally return to the Castle. He headed outside but found no trace of Connor, only saw Will with his daughter. He ran towards them hoping to find news that Connor had left or anything to ensure him that he was alive.

"Where's Connor?" Kristoff asked Will.

"I don't know… I didn't see him come… Caroline where is the man who saved you?" Will asked in concern.

"Dad, when we got out of the cave there was an ambush waiting for us, he lured the bandits to him so I could escape…" hearing this Kristoff mentally slapped himself, how could he be so stupid to let a single man face an entire gang of bandits, "But there's more. Dad he's just like the Queen, in the cave I saw him shoot fire from his hands and even cover himself in fire. That's how he managed to save me… that was supernatural…"

Both Kristoff and Will weren't understanding what she had just said. _Shooting fire from his hands and even covering himself in fire, _it couldn't be real, "Are you sure?" Kristoff managed to speak.

"Y-yes, I saw him with my own eyes…"

"I'm going to look for him, and if he comes back tell him that I am going to personally kill him…" he said and without waiting for their reply he rode off back into the forest to look for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I came from here and headed there, wait, did I come from here?" Connor spoke to himself. He was confused, or rather he was going insane. This part of the forest was a complete maze, every turn took him somewhere new. "Please let it be this way…" he treaded down a hill in hopes of finding some civilization. Halfway down he lost his footing and fell the entire way down, lucky for him the snow broke his landing.

"I hate myself…"

He slowly got up from the snowy ground, dusting snow from his new fire made robe. He continued his way forward in search of finding another fellow human who could possibly show him the way, but his search was still in vain, he continued walking.

Back at the cave Kristoff began his own search to find him, he saw no signs of the bandits or Connor. "Sven, pick anything?" he asked the reindeer, which gave a small grunt and shook his head in disappointment. He still surveyed the entire area in hopes of Sven catching his scent but there was no sign of him there. Defeated, he had only one choice, to head back to the Castle hoping that he was there.

Connor still didn't give up, he still continued his search in hopes to find the village, or any village. He had been continuously walking for five hours and now he was at his most vulnerable, he didn't have any energy left in him to fight or to use his powers, and to add up more troubles the cold was getting worse and worse each second. But just as he was about to give up, his hopes were renewed. Not far from him, he saw a hut. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating, besides could he not be, he was fatigued, frustrated and _scared_, scared that he might not see Elsa ever again.

Being back alone in the forest reminded him of his past life, every day of his life would be spent like this in total isolation, because he was afraid of himself, thinking that if would ever come near someone he would end up hurting them, his life was no better than Elsa's.

He hesitated before knocking, somehow whenever he would stumble upon a hermit's hut he would always be reminded of Hansel and Gretel. The door opened and in front of him a large man of about seven feet tall approached to him. The hermit wore a mask that covered his face, and a really large poncho that extended to his feet. He used his stick to support him in walking.

"Yes?" he spoke in an old and clear voice.

"I was wonder-"

"Wondering if I could tell you how to reach Arendele?"

Connor was shocked hearing the hermit speak his mind, but also became more alert. "Come in, come in… I see we have a fellow fire wielder…"

"How did yo-"

"How do I know of your powers?"

"Ye-"

"I know a lot of things, I know everything about you…"

Now Connor was regretting his decision to enter the hut, he could've just run away when he had the chance. "Who ar-"

"Who am I?"

"Okay for the love of-"

"Stop finishing your sentences?"

"Yes. Stop it's annoying…" he waited for the hermit to finish his sentence but the hermit didn't speak, "Thank you"

"Look, I just want to know how I get to Arendele, that's it"

"Is that really all you want to know? Not of your powers? Of your past? Of your mistakes? Your fear?"

"Who are you?"

"Sit down, I will tell you all…"

Cautiously Connor sat down opposite to the hermit, "You run from your past, am I correct?"

"Yes…"

"No, you are wrong. You choose not to run from your past"

"Talk sense, man" Connor demanded. The hermit gave a small and dry laugh.

"You are given opportunity to run from past, leave behind everything you did and start a new fresh life, but you choose not to"

"How do I choose not to?"

"Because you are afraid, afraid that if you open up your past people might exile you again. You are afraid of yourself, afraid that one day you might hurt people you love, afraid that you might turn into the same monster you were before. You are afraid of yourself"

"…yes I am, I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid that if Elsa ever gets too close to me I'll end up hurting her. Don't you see, I'm a monster and nothing you or anybody can do will change it, I've been cursed" Connor almost yelled at him, the hermit remained in calm.

"You see, every human that lives on this planet has a sole purpose. Some are born leaders, some are born kings, some are warriors, some are kind, generous, strong, afraid, alone, scared, but they all have one thing in common. They all make mistakes, and the way I see it, the mistakes we make allow us to become stronger and better. It is way of life"

"Some mistakes cannot be forgiven!"

"That you think. But all mistakes can be forgiven, we are humans after all, weak and pathetic, we are made to make mistakes. Heed my words, your past was not the brightest, it was filled with sorrow, death and loss, but that doesn't shape your future. You can still change everything, you just need to open up…"

"Who are you?"

"I am nothing but you imagination, all of this, is inside your head. The answers to your questions, they are hidden inside your mind, you just need to find a way to unlock them…"

"But how?"

"That, my friend, is up to you to find out"

The hermit slowly started to dissipate, his words were like a cluster inside of his head. _Nothing but your imagination_, what did he mean by that? Was he dead? Or just gone insane? He didn't know what was going on, but there was only one thing on his mind, Elsa.

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, it was difficult to write (clearly because my vocab sucks) but I gave it my best shot. Still am a bit cautious of how to write chapters. Anyways I will try to write the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	12. Notice

Notice:

I know it's been quite a while since I updated the story and it's because of a few complications I had over these few weeks. Writing the chapter has been quite hard for me but I am trying my best to do so, it might take another week. So I hope you guys understand.


End file.
